School of crud oh and life in a manison being rich
by Gogat Zetsumei
Summary: I just created this story because I like Devil May Cry 3 COMPLETED!
1. Going to school

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry 3 or any of the characters except the made up ones in this fic.

In this fic they are teenagers Arkham isn't a bad guy Sparda's alive and Lady's mother is alive is alive and well Dante and Vergil's mother is alive and Vergil isn't a bad guy but Vergil and Dante still swordfight for fun, Dante Vergil their dad and mum and Lady and her mum and dad everyone lives together.

__

Devil May Cry shop

"Dante my father and your father have enrolled us in school…eww! That goes for you to Vergil" Lady said reading an e-mail sent from their fathers.

"School I don't do school" Vergil said practicing fighting moves.

"Do I have to?" Dante asked.

"Yes" Lady sighed.

__

School the next day

"This uniform's looks like cp" Dante said looking at the cruddy uniform they had to wear.

"Your telling me" Lady said.

"Looks like first class is together let's go" Vergil said walking up the stairs into the school.

__

After school care hours

"I don't know why they let us stay after hours" Dante said.

"Don't worry Dante I've got your cherished childhood toy right here, if you want it come and get it" Vergil said kidding around.

"Hey Vergil where are you going?" Lady asked.

"To get some Hockey gear of course" Vergil said "Roller blading Hockey gear"

"Stupid Hockey never liked that anyway" Dante said putting his arm around Lady's shoulders (the old yawning trick…poor Dante stick with the times.)

They just sat there talking.

"Hey Jet wanna play a little Hockey?" Vergil asked his new friend Jet.

"Sure I'll just go get one of my friends for my team, and another one of my friends for your team" Jet told Vergil.

Vergil nodded.

A minute or two late Jet was back with two of his friends, they put on all they hockey gear and started playing, Vergil got the puck and hit it so hard that it tripped Jet and went into the goals.

"SCORE!" Vergil's team mate yelled his name was Nick.

"Lucky shot" Bruce said he was Jet's team mate.

They started to play again Matt hit the puck down the field, just before it was about to go in the goal Nick caught it and did a 180spin and made it go all the way down to the other end of the field, Jet went up and tripped Vergil and Nick, he then scored.

Jet laughed…then the timer ran out, Death Match.

"Vergil looks like it's just you and me" Jet said.

Jet whacked the puck halfway up the field he went up to the puck and was about to hit it when, Vergil hit the puck into the air jumped up did a 180flip and hit the puck, while he was still in mid-air and scored.

"YES!" Vergil as he fell on his back "I mean ow"

"Good game Vergil" Jet said helping Vergil up.

"Good game Nick" Bruce said blading over to him.

__

Later that night at their house

Vergil was practicing his fighting his fighting moves, Lady was using the computer to e-mail her new friends, and Dante was making his own motorbike in the garage.

"Hey Vergil!" Lady called Vergil he went over to her "My friend Jane thinks your hot"

"WHAT!" Dante laughed.

"Shut up!" Vergil yelled.

"What the hell is going on Vergil?" Sparda asked as he went over to Vergil and Lady. "Who's Jane?" He said as everything started to embarrass Vergil.

Vergil walked and locked himself inside his room and didn't come out until 1:00am when everyone was asleep.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Vergil said as he went to get a snack.

__

School that day lunchtime

"I can't believe I even came today I was up until 4:00am" Vergil started to lose concentration and banged his head on the bench to wake himself up properly.

"What did you do that for?" Lady asked.

"I was up until 4:00am remember" Vergil said starting to fall asleep again "I feel sick I'm leaving"

"Whatever" Dante said paying no attention to what Vergil said.

"Why do you read Deltora quest?" Lady asked Dante.

"Because it's interesting" Dante said as his multi-talented mind kicked.

__

Their mansion that night

"Hey Lady" Vergil called Lady "Arkham and Sparda are having a party tonight it's going until 12:00 at night"

"I better get dressed then" Lady said

"I am not going to wear a tuxedo" Dante said putting his book down.


	2. The party

Hi peoples sorry for that "cp" thing I was going to say crap with stars there, though stars don't appear on the site.

****

Yasmine 0: Thanks though this isn't my first fic it's my first Devil May Cry 3 fic other than that little misunderstanding in your review thanks!

This whole chapter shall be about the party no more shall the school of crud…oh yeah I forgot it's only gone for one chapter hehe.

__

Party at the mansion

"I thought I said I wasn't going to wear a tuxedo dad" Dante said to his father.

"It was the best thing to wear at this party Dante, now you shall open the door for our guests" Sparda told Dante.

"Lady can you prepare the drinks for our guest, everything's in the fridge" Kalina Ann said. (I don't like calling Lady…(whispers) her real name, you know Mary.)

"Vergil can you please prepare the food" Vergil's mum said.

"Yes mother" Vergil replied.

This speech that your reading right here is about a minute after they had finished preparing everything, I shall now tell you what they are doing (I mean just Dante Vergil and Lady) Lady and Dante are in Lady's room sharing kisses (aww, sweet…NOT!) and Vergil is in his own room, using his very own private super-computer (P.S. he is using runescape so when he's talking it means he's talking to one of his friends in runescape.)

"Hey, Jet I didn't know you played Runescape" Vergil typed to Jet.

"Well now you do" Jet typed backed.

"Oh I have to go my dad's calling me, bye" Vergil said before he turned of his computer "You wanted me father?" Vergil asked.

"Yes son, tell Dante and Lady to come out of their room and come down here" Sparda told Vergil before he had a sip of his wine.

"Yes father" Vergil replied.

Vergil went back up the stairs intruded on their sickening of them kissing, and then "Dante father wants you, Lady he wants you to come downstairs to"

All three of them went downstairs and saw Sparda holding up a samurai sword and Rebellion.

"Whoa! Sweet blade" Dante said before Sparda through the sword towards him, of course Dante caught it "Can I have this?" Dante asked looking at the sweet blade.

"Yes son, and Vergil I want you to have this" Sparda said holding the samurai sword towards Vergil "I want you and Dante to fight with these"

"To the death?" Dante said rubbing his hands together evilly.

"No just fight if you have the chance to kill them you stop" Sparda told them.

"Ok" both Dante and Vergil said at the same time.

To be continued…

Oh I decided that next chapter will be about the party as well bye-bye…


	3. She wouldn't make it anyway

Hello, hello, hello…I will try to keep Vergil and Dante like they are in the game because they do seem a bit OOC so sorry. Oh and I only just made up a plot it could get kinda sad it is for me a bit and there are going to be songs in the last chapter.

Vergil and Dante clashed the tips of their swords which sent them off track and suddenly some demons burst through the windows and attacked everyone.

"Vergil! Dante! Lady! Hurry get to your bedrooms" Sparda yelled as he took out his sword.

Sparda cut off a demon's head Lady was watching as her mother and father, and everyone else got killed brutally by the demons.

"No!" Lady cried.

Vergil couldn't take it anymore he ran out of his room and started fighting so did Lady and Dante, and after an hour they were done though they were not happy, they all started to cry except Vergil.

"I can't believe someone would send Demons from Hell to attack us" Dante said as he put his head in his hands.

"And to make sure it won't happen again I'll have to kill every single Demon in the world…that includes half-breeds!" Lady said before she attacked Dante.

Vergil mysteriously disappeared into thin air. Lady fired her rocket launcher at Dante, he jumped over the bench and out of danger, Lady fired again and hit between Dante's legs (if you've seen Indiana Jones you'll know what I mean, also Indiana Jones eat your heart out) suddenly Lady couldn't see Dante she smiled as if she'd just killed her greatest enemy.

Vergil reappeared on a chair and stabbed Lady before she could attack.

"Thank you, for killing Dante for me…you've a great help but your of no assistance to me now" Vergil said as he released his sword from Lady's stomach "Oh and a note before you die I sent the Demons to kill all of the adults"

"You asshole" Lady said.

Vergil grabbed Lady's rocket launcher and stabbed her in the chest, which finished the job…Lady was dead.

"She wouldn't of made it anyway" Vergil said.


	4. The rage of Sparda

Hello again this is the final chapter hope I didn't make everything too stupid.

_Note To Yasmine 0: _**I didn't mess up the story completely I'm thinking of making a fic after this and it's what would've happened if Vergil didn't send those Demon's from hell to kill everyone so check out that after I've finished this story. P.S. The killings were all part of the plot you'll see you'll see. Just as long as you realise that new fic could go on for like over 100 chapters!**

Just as Vergil was about to say the incantation to bring all hell on earth Vergil sensed Dante behind him "I knew you weren't dead brother"

"Then why did you say to Lady and I quote "Thank you for finishing Dante off for me"…BEFORE YOU KILLED HER!" Dante said before he attacked Vergil.

"I did it so my plan would succeed!" Vergil said slashing Dante's arm.

They stopped fighting as they started talking again "My plan to bring all hell as it was before Sparda slammed the door in their damned faces!" Vergil said.

Dante tried to stab Vergil in the chest, but Vergil did a Matrix bend-your-back-backwards and kicked Dante's sword up into the air.

Vergil then almost cut Dante's kneecap in half, Dante then fell to the ground almost unconscious when Vergil caught Dante's sword.

"I've got a new way to kill you, I shall summon the Tower of the Damned!" Vergil said as he starting speaking an incantation.

Suddenly a tower rose out of the ground a tower splattered with enough blood to paint an entire small house…inside and out, a tower filled with enough screams to send someone insane, a tower of the Damned.

"Now, where were we!" Vergil said attacking Dante.

Vergil stabbed Dante in the leg and then kicked him into a pole on top of the Tower, and then stabbed Dante in the hip, Dante fell to the ground Vergil went up to him, Dante kicked Vergil in the nose and got his sword back, Vergil started bleeding.

"Hmm very tricky Dante but now I know not to fall for that again" Vergil said.

Dante and Vergil ran at eachother and stabbed eachother in the leg, Dante fell to his knees and Vergil just kept on standing.

"You won't win brother! Looks like I am the superior!" Vergil said.

Vergil started running at Dante with his sword stretched out about to stab Dante in the chest, but before he could stab him Dante through his sword and hit Vergil in the stomach, Vergil stopped running.

"You think this will kill me! A measly sword in the stomach" Vergil started running again but now he was angry.

Dante did a back flip so Vergil couldn't stab him and when he landed on the ground he tripped Vergil, he then grabbed his sword from Vergil's stomach.

"Come on, you can do better then that what happened to mister tough guy!" Dante said.

Dante grabbed his gun _Ivory _and pointed it at Vergil's head, Vergil got up so fast Dante couldn't see him and stabbed Dante in the stomach.

"How do you like it" Vergil whispered.

Vergil pulled his sword out Dante's stomach and then kicked him off the tower, halfway down the rage of Sparda kicked in to Dante, he sprouted wings Dante shot electricity out of his hand, through the tower and into Vergil the electricity made an explosion and knocked Vergil off the tower. It was done, Vergil was dead.


End file.
